5 Ways "Oprah Makes Cartoons" Saved the Animation Industry
We all know "Oprah Makes Cartoons" is an amazing show and way ahead of its time. It has been nominated, and even won, several Layer Awards and has touched the hearts of millions. It even saved the industry. Animation was once a dying breed, but OMC has revitalized it in ways you may not have caught on to. #5: Memes We all love a good meme here and there. OMC graciously delivers with timeless and hilarious memes. We're not talking about those Tumblr "memes", no, we're talking about TRUE memes, from none other than Reddit.com! Oprah Stylinson, the creator of OMC, has gifted us with some beloved classic memes, such as the Navy Seals Copypasta and Jackdaw is a Crow. He teaches us that memes are fine art, and that there is a severe lack of them in the industry. Hopefully, with OMC's success, other cartoons will follow in its footsteps. #4: An All-Star Cast Get it? "All Star"? Get it? Anyways, many cartoons have great voiceover actors, don't get me wrong, but OMC has brought some of the finest and underrated actors into the spotlight. This includes Spanish-American actor Soloicus Twentius Eightican, Dutch actor Ancyforth January Hunnington, and even American actor Oprah Stylinson, himself. I hope in the future that these great actors get more work. They are professionals and honestly deserve more exposure. Here's hoping. #3: Style and Grace Most cartoons these days lack a certain style that makes them stand out. Not OMC. OMC is the most stylized and beautiful looking show I have seen in a long time. Oprah is more than a simple character designer, he's a fucking artist, man. A lot of shows these days look very generic. OMC is very colorful, but not so vibrant as to burn your eyes out. The characters are all very well designed and true to their personalities. Honestly, it's just very pretty. #2: Not Afraid to Take Risks Oprah is a fearless daredevil. A lot of shows these days don't like to take a lot of chances or risks, in fear of offending their audience. Once again, OMC is an exception to this rule. OMC doesn't give a damn what triggers Tumblr, or what is "messed up", it does whatever it wants, and I love that in a show. If you actively visit Tumblr and act like a Tumblrite, I'm sorry to say that OMC is not for you. Stop being such an overly sensitive, immature brat, get over yourselves, learn to take a joke, and maybe then you'll be able to handle OMC. As for me, I'll continue to praise OMC as a fearless art that does what it wants to, without limiting itself, and thus, its creativity. #1: Its Theme No, I'm not talking about its intro, though that is swaggy too. I'm referring to the underlying message OMC conveys to its audience. What exactly is OMC trying to tell the viewers? From what I have interpreted as a die-hard fan, it tells you to be true to yourself. Don't limit your creativity because other people disagree with your views, go all out. Who cares if people think Gaben and Shrek are nothing more than memes? Who cares if Tumblr gets all bitchy because you told one offensive joke? Who cares if people tell you that Justin Bieber is trash because he got a DUI? They're all wrong. Erase them from your mind, and do what you want. Fuck judgement, fuck drecks, live life to the fullest, and be true to yourself. To me, this is what OMC means. SolotheYoloRolo also works on the equally incredible "Stick 10" series. Go check it out. Category:Clickbait